growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Scams
Scams are illegal actions done by players, usually to earn rarer or more items without working for it. Most players scam either for the fun of it, or to obtain more items. Most scams can be avoided by exiting the world. Do not do one! You will be REPORTED, CURSED, and definitely, BANNED! It is totally not worth it! List of Scams World Trade Scam 1 The owner drops his items behind a wall to let players see it. Usually there will be more than four different items or the item being sold is worth more than 200 World Locks. After buying the world, a player will use a door that was originally placed to re-enter the world to take back his/her items. Walls are built to slow the player down, letting the Scammer have a higher chance to steal back the items. These lead more people to engage in World Trade because they will sell for a lower price. World Sale Scam 2 Someone tries to sell a world for a cheap price for the floating items in it. When in the trade confirmation screen, the scammer will get his accomplice, at the side of the world, to rush over and collect the items. The scammer will then accept the trade. World Sale Scam 3 This is a scam which is obvious, and not commonly used. The owner puts a checkpoint behind the dropped item in a world. Although the purpose of the scam is for the checkpoint not to be visible. The scamer will put other random items to cover it enough that its not visible. The owner will now sell the world for either a cheap amount or a offer. Once the trade is done, the owner will either respawn or his accomplice will to steal the items! "Scammed" Victim Scam A Player tries to tell other Players that he/she has been scammed. Players will then donate to the scammer, not knowing that the scammer is using a fake account. Casino Scam (Luck Game) These types of scams are getting more common. It is where you are faced with another user, or commonly the owner and where you will bet items. You will then be sent up and no way to get your items back, and then the owner will ask you to spin the Roulette Wheel or something else. When you win, the owner may ban you or will wait a few rounds to gain your trust. "Quitting" Scam A Player will Broadcast or Sb that he or the owner will be quitting, Then the owner/player will drop his items at a Big Box then places blocks on, Then the player/Owner will pull a stranger or friend to a smaller box, then the Owner asks the player to choose what item, after a few strangers or friends played, the victim will be pulled next. The owner asks the victim to choose an item then the owner asks for a rarer item then bans everyone from the world. (similar to Drop Game Scams) Fake Parkour Scam At least 90% '''of Growtopia's parkour maps are scams. The prize will be locked up in a room or the Player has to answer an impossible question. (e.g. Guess a random number from 1-100000) This prevents the player from obtaining the item, letting others able to see it and think its legit. This enables the Owner to farm [[Growtokens|Growtokens from]] other Players who enter the world. Another variety is a Quiz World Trust Test Scam This type of scam is very common between friends! Also with Growtopian Dating. They would pressure the victim to give access/an item/etc to proove their trust. Drop Game Scam (A.K.A: Drop To Win) One of the many ways to gamble in the game. Drop Games are the most common way to scam players. Players will have to drop their items on the ground; the rarest item will usually win the prize shown. The owner will then place a block, either kick or ban the player who dropped the most or dropped the rarest item in order to steal his/her goods. Most Drop Games are reported to moderators to stop the illegal activity. Everyone (who are in the world or are playing) will be sent to Hell, and the scammer might have a chance to be banned by a moderator. Quiz/Dice Game Scam (Pay or Die) This is another scam where the scammer puts a prize and asks a question to the participants. (Rarity, Name, etc) or hits the dice to see the number. Then, the person who gets the answer right can choose a person to meet "P or D". P or D stands for Pay or Die. If you 'Pay', you get to stay and continue. Otherwise, choose 'Die', which will either ban or kick you out of the game or the person in the hole that is labelled (ex. 3) and the dice says 3, then the Owner will say to the person who is in hole 3, "P or D". Then the scammer will decide to make the game harder (Pays need to be rarer, Pays if wrong, etc) and when the scammer gets enough goods, he will ban all the participants and spectators and steal their items! Donate to Win Scam People must donate the rarest item to receive the prize that was shown, alternates/puppets are commonly used to lure people into the game, thinking that the alternate account is a normal player. Players will then get tricked into not knowing the alternate account is being controlled by the scammer itself. Break for Prize Scam A player broadcasts asking players to help him break and says there will be a prize at the end to lure others. They do this to earn Growtokens, or because they are too lazy to break themselves. They will either ban or give a lame prize at the end, or even ignore the player after helping him break. Password Door Game Scam Players place password doors and broadcasts that there is a password door game and he winner will get the prize. But the owner puts a different password from the guess area. (e.g. 0 as a password although the door caption is "10 ~ 1000") Also the prize placed will be very rare to attract players. This also works when the player misses the number. (e.g. 10 ~ 1000 the number is 735 but the player misses the number types from number 734 to 736 missing number 735) The owner does this to earn Growtokens. Account Password Scam The owner will sell the password of an different account which has nothing to scam the people who are buying. Once they buy it they will login with the password and realise that they have been scammed. The owner does this to only get World Locks. Do not do this! Trading accounts is illegal and you may get permanently banned either account, IP or Location. Mannequin scam The owner will stand on a mannequin.There will be either a punch jammer in the world or the owner is surrounded by blocks. The owner will be blocking the mannequin.Then the owner would give you access.He will then ask you to right click your cloth and touch him(The cloth is going onto the mannequin).Then he would remove your access and ban you! How to Avoid Such Scams - 'World Trade Scams '''Ensure the items are blocked with dirt or any solid material. Preferrably Steel Blocks as they take more hits to break. Make sure that you are aware of any doors/pathmakers around the item. For Scam 2, do /who to see who is in the world, if someone unusually is at ends of maps or cannot be seen anywhere, its his friend waiting to scam the victim! For Scam 3, ensure that there is only one thing, the main item. If there are tons of other things, Its a scam! Guide to avoid : Video - '''Drop Game Scam '''When you sight a drop game, via broadcast or a /msg. Do /mods to see any visible Moderators. Message them 1-2 times and LEAVE THE WORLD! Consequences of staying in a drop game world (Either participating or spectating) will be cursed to the world 'HELL. -''' Quiz Game Scam ' The best way is to leave this situation and report to the moderators! Although its not stated in the rules, its still a scam, and you can get punished! Play Quiz Games that dont require/relate to 'P or D'. - '''Donation Box Scam ' Check the nation of both accounts, this might be a way to ensure the Scammer is not using a multiaccount. Another way is to spectate the game first, if one Player seems to be winning all the games, even when he lost, The Owner is obviously scamming the victims. -'Trust Test' The best way to prevent this is to not access anyone into your main/storage worlds. Try not to make friends with who you don't even know, they're just out there with a friendly face ready to scam you! -'Luck Game Scam' When you are playing luck game (casino game) owner will drop an item, and tell you to drop. When you drop super-rares owner will probably ban you right away, but if you drop normal, he/she MIGHT not scam directly. He will tell you to spin a Roulette Wheel, or other. The player who gets the highest number wins. But beware, owner will probable give you prize for few turns to earn your trust, and then when you drop you will be banned and the next thing you know it, SCAMMED! This happens most of the time. -'Legendary Item Scam' During the release of the Legendary Quests, and other new stuff, players will often fake the prescence of the new things such as the LegeLIGndary Wizard to 'lure' other Players into the broadcaster/owner's world; usually to farm growtokens. But to this day, many have learnt not to be tricked by these scams as only a few worlds have the Legendary Wizard placed in the world such as: ForgottenCave or Party and etc. (note that two''' player owns a Legendary Item .A legendary dragon by IpadPat and normaldude) - '''Account Password Scam '''No matter what, '''NEVER SHARE YOUR PASSWORD TO ANYONE! Not even your best friends! Obviously the scammer wants to STEAL YOUR ITEMS! There is no such thing as a "Duplication" or "Free Item Making". This does not only apply to only the game. Never share your password on website or anything too! It's not worth it! - Mannequin scam. When the owner asks you to place and you are not sure just click a dirt block and the mannequin would say its weird.Then you would know if it is a scam.I recommend not to right click world locks. MartinMan007 has a way to avoid scams, Here is the link to the video : Video. -The AFK scam So the owner will say that he afk for a while(he is actually still playing) and some people will just like to drop items for fun and the owner will ban you!!So moral of the story dont drop items for fun. -The GLITCH SCAM So the owner will bcast about a glitch world(the entire world is actually full of invisible blank notes) and he will show them that u can break blocks that are invisible which is actually blank notes and then sell it for a high price.So do not TRUST ANY GLITCH THINGS!!!Category:Scamming and Illegal activities